


Keeping the Boss Happy

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Just another day at the office.





	Keeping the Boss Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Keeping The Boss Happy by Sue's evil twin

06 Mar 1998  
You have my permission to archive this at MKRA/MSSS so long as only the rocketmail address is visible. Many thanks.  
This began life as a word picture for the discussion list but somehow gained a life of its own and got a little out of hand. (I'm not even supposed to be working on this right now. Please do not tell B2 I'm playing hooky.) Anyway, if anyone asks, my evil twin took control of the keyboard and I couldn't stop her. I don't even play with these two usually so someone is obviously putting something in the water.

* * *

Keeping The Boss Happy   
by Sue's evil twin   
<>

Mulder is bent over at the waist, he rests on his folded forearms on the desk top. His underwear and trousers are tangled around one ankle. He still wears his jacket and shirt, although his tie is rather askew.

"Spread 'em," the voice orders.

Mulder shuffles his feet apart.

"Nice to see you actually obey an order for once."

Strong hands separate his buttocks and a cold, greased finger pries at his asshole. As it presses inside Mulder gasps in surprise.

"Quiet remember."

"Please? ..."

"What?"

A second finger joins the first in prying Mulder open.

"... lock the door."

"Why?"

"*WHY*?" Mulder squeaks as the fingers tunnel further.

"Yes. Why?" The voice smiles.

More fingers wiggle in.

"Because ..." Mulder sucks in a sudden breath as a finger dances across his prostate.

"Because you never knooooooow ..."

Mulder's hips move in counter point to the hand working his asshole.

Taking a large breath Mulder hurries on with, "... you never know who might walk in and see us." He lets what breath is left out and then moans, "Oh yes, god that's good. Yes just like that. Oh yes."

The hand is removed.

"Nooooooooooo."

"I thought you were worried about interruptions?"

There's a moment's silence.

"Just ..."

"What?" The voice grins.

"Just do it."

"Do what?"

"Fucking bastard." Mulder mumbles under his breath.

"What was that?" The voice asks lightly with amusement.

Another pause.

"Fuck me." It's barely a whisper.

"You don't want me to lock the door any more?"

"Just do it. *NOW*" Mulder's desperation is obvious.

"OK. Your wish is my command."

A slick, hard cock pushes against Mulder's asshole and forces it's way inside, travelling forward relentlessly until groin presses ass.

"Oh god," groans Mulder.

"Oh god," groans the other.

There's a knock at the door. Their heads crick left.

"OH NO," spills out in unison.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" squeaks the boss.

"Can I help with anything sir?"

"Not right now, thank you."

"Are you sure, Sir?"

The door handle begins to twist down.

Mulder clenches his ass muscles, squeezing the boss' cock and whispers, "Are we having fun yet, Sir?" He stresses the last word ironically.

"I'm sure." The boss manages to keep his voice level as his hips gain momentum, thrusting back and forth, egged on by Mulder's grip.

The door handle returns to its original position.

"OK, Sir. I'm going home now Sir."

"Yes. Fine. Bye." Each word is tersely enunciated.

The two hear the outer door to the office close.

All restraint is lost. The thrusting becomes frantic and groans tumble out in a cacophony of noise.

"*YES*, *YES*, *YES*, *YES*," the boss screams as he loses control and he comes deep in Mulder's ass.

"Oh god," groans Mulder as he loses it too and his come splatters the side of the desk.

Skinner slumps forward and lays panting on Mulder's back. The two laugh in relief as Skinner sucks Mulder's earlobe affectionately.

Suddenly the door opens, "Hey Mulder I found that ..."

Krycek's eyes boggle. He wiggles his geeky tie side to side awkwardly and stares down at his feet.

"I thought you weren't interested in getting up the greasy pole Mulder?"

"Well, ... um ... err ..." Mulder is, for once, lost for words.

"And you are?" the boss asks smiling as he turns to appraise his newest agent.

Krycek lifts his head, his eyes gleam with lust.

"Oh yes please Sir!"

The End


End file.
